Someone
by Eroshiyda
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, Hinata and Sakura meet up and start talking about the men - and others - in their life. KakaSaku lemon told from 22 year-old Sakura's perspective. First published April 2008.
1. Hello, Hinata

"Sakura!" A tiny voice calls to me from a distance. I know that voice!

"Hinata!" Running up to her, I can tell by how fast she appears that she's running towards me, too. Her hand is waving excitedly in the air; she must be happy to see me after such a long while. "What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in forever," I say, hugging her.

She's blushing. I can tell that she has something that she desperately wants to tell me. "Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been ok. How's Naruto?" I ask impatiently. I know she has something she wants to say about him, and I also know that she wouldn't mind telling me about it.

Now she's blushing harder. "Um… ha-ha, Naruto and I… um… Well, we're together now."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys. He's good to you, right?"

Her eyes grow wide and full of inquisition. "Uh, what do you mean, Sakura?"

I hesitate. I probably shouldn't have said it so soon. "Well, I just mean that… never mind."

"Oh, please continue!" she urges me emphatically. "I would really like to know… I haven't talked to you for a long time. If there's something I need to know about Naruto, I'd very much like to hear it from you."

I look into her eyes and know that she is sincere. Now I have to tell her. "Well, Hinata… Naruto and I, we were together a few years back. It was only for a short while, so –"

"Oh, that!" she smiles. "Yes, Naruto already told me. He says that you two were just experimenting. It was a long time ago; I don't mind at all."

Shocked, I stare at Hinata at a complete loss for words. Of all of the people I know, I would have thought that Hinata would be one of the most jealous when it came to her personal relationships. I also know that she has loved Naruto for years, since we were all children. "Oh… well, that's good that he told you." I force a smile out. "What else did he say?"

She thinks for a moment. "Well, he said that you didn't go any further than kissing. It doesn't matter to me either way. He still has respect for you, and he doesn't speak badly of you at all."

"Did he tell you that he tried to get me to have sex with him? I turned him down of course, but he did try –"

"Sakura, I don't care. He's with me now, so it doesn't bother me at all, honestly. I know that you have someone else, anyway. You've always had someone else."

I look at her, trying to decipher what she could be talking about. Someone else? Is she thinking of Sasuke? She would have plenty of reason to… I just barely got over him a few months ago. I, similar to Hinata, have loved Sasuke since we were children.

"Let's change the subject," she says to me. "How is your lover? Are you two together yet?"

I roll my eyes. I hate having to explain this story to everyone. "We were together for two years. We broke it off almost a year ago, and I haven't really talked to him since then."

"You're kidding!" she exclaims disappointedly. "That's horrible! I thought that you two would be a perfect match."

What? No one has ever said that about me and Sasuke! Everyone thought that we were horrible together… even before he left Konoha when we were younger. He never made a good teammate, he never liked me (until a few years ago), and our tempers are so similar that there was never any balance in our relationship whatsoever. Maybe she knows something that I don't… "Hinata, what are you talking about?"

She looks at me, confused. "Sakura, seeing you two together made my heart leap. You worked so well with one another, and you were always there for each other. The way you talked, the way you walked, the way you acted when you were with him… it made me realize that there really is someone out there for everyone. That's why I don't mind that you and Naruto and you got together: Naruto is _my_ someone. I know that it wouldn't have worked between you and him."

"But Naruto was different. I never really saw him in that kind of way, anyway. It was just an experiment, kind of like what happened with me and Ino…"

"What happened with you and Ino?" Hinata asked curiously.

Great, another story that I have to explain. "Hinata, it was a long time ago. I just figured that since Ino and I had been friends since we were very small that there might have been something more between us. Ino and I never went public, but that's because I was officially with Sasuke at the time. I found out later that Sasuke was just using me to get to Ino, anyway."

Hinata's jaw practically fell onto the floor. "What?! That's crazy! Wow, I never would have thought… well, what happened afterwards?"

"Afterwards, Sasuke asked if I wanted to threesome with him and Ino, and I told him to go to hell. I loved Sasuke, and I loved Ino, but in two very different ways. It was clear to me that neither of them loved me, though. Ino was using me for her own selfish needs, and Sasuke was in love with Ino the whole time that he was with me. I mean, what the hell? Sasuke was my first everything except kiss, and Ino was the first woman whom I had ever wanted to do those things with. They can both kiss my ass; I don't want anything to do with either one of them anymore."

I expected to see judgment in Hinata's eyes as I was telling her these things. Instead, she was nodding her head and thinking intently about what I was saying to her as I said it. She was able to read between the lines. Looking straight at me, she says, "Have you told Kakashi yet?"

Stunned, I think about the implications for a while before I respond. Now I know that she knows something that I don't. "Huh? Why would I tell Kakashi?"

"Because you two understand each other – you always have. You two have always had that special connection, and you both know that you will always be there for one another. Because he's your _someone_, of course!"

What the hell is she talking about? "I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't think I understand…"

Her lips are pursed together, and she is rubbing her chin with her right index finger. Suddenly, as if she's had an epiphany, she gasps. "Ah, I know what went wrong! You thought that I was talking about Sasuke the whole time!" she says, grinning in delight. A short giggle escapes from her as she trembles ecstatically. "You silly girl, Sakura! I'm talking about your _someone_. You know, the man you've loved for years and apparently never knew it!" She can't stop smiling. "Kakashi, you weirdo! Gosh, couldn't you see it? Couldn't everyone? I thought for sure you would have been with him by now. Someone should have told you, at least."

I'm confused. "Wait, so you mean that it was obvious that I have been in love with Kakashi for years? It can't be true. That doesn't even make sense, Hinata."

"Sure, it does! Sakura, you and Kakashi are so perfect together. Of course, it was inappropriate when we were children, but now that you've been an adult for years… I just figured that you and Kakashi would have –"

"Ew, Hinata! That's just weird. I can't believe you even thought of that. He's my teacher."

"_Was_ your teacher," she corrects me. I can't really argue with that. "Besides, he's your _someone_."

"Would you please stop saying that?" Now it's just annoying. "How do you figure that he's my 'someone,' anyway?"

Hinata is laughing out loud. "Sakura, look at him! He's tall, handsome, and he cares about you. He's been showing it ever since you joined Team 7. Maybe it didn't start out in the romantic sense, but I think you've grown on him. After Team Kakashi, while he was in the hospital, I visited him a few times. He would always talk about how strong you were, and how even though you were ferocious sometimes, he still thought that you had grown into a beautiful young woman. He had that far-away look in his eyes, like he wasn't just talking about you or thinking about you, but he was _there with you_. And… Sakura, I've seen you do that with Kakashi, too."

Thinking about it… she's right. Wow, how could I have not seen it?

"I just know that if you and Kakashi get together that everything else will fall into place. You've had your heart broken, but he's always been there to fix it for you. You've been hurt, but he's always been there to protect you. He always will be. Isn't he everything you've ever wanted in a man, Sakura?"

With the realization that I am in love with someone whom I've never even given a chance come the tears of regret for having done so. The same tears come with the joy of recognizing the love which I have ignored for so long. Joy is accompanied by the hope that someday I could still make him mine forever. And so my emotions unfold and evolve before me, just like my undying love for him. "Yes, Hinata," I breathe. "Kakashi is everything I have ever wanted in a man…"


	2. Hello, Tsunade

I know what I have to do now. After saying good-bye to Hinata and pondering what she told me, I think that it would be in my best interest to weigh the pros and cons before confirming with Kakashi everything that Hinata said. It's not that I don't believe Hinata – she's not one to tell a lie – but I don't want to make myself appear to be an utter fool in front of Kakashi, especially if he really is my "someone" like Hinata says.

Sitting in my room with a pen in my hand and a paper on the desk in front of me, I stare out the window and think. I write the words "Pros" and "Cons" on the blank page. Now let's start with the cons: What could I possibly be afraid of? Everything. Now for the pros: Why shouldn't I at least ask him? What's the harm in that?

I stand up and toss the pen onto the desk. Fuck it, I might as well just ask him and get it over with. But why am I so nervous? Damn you, Hinata! You shouldn't have told me anything… I don't like being in love. All it does is make me awkward. I hate that. I want everyone to see me as the strong, confident woman that I am.

Or am I?

I shake my head and walk out of my room, walk out of my house and impulsively walk toward Tsunade's office. I would rather talk with her about it first, since I have a strong relationship with her and she will know what to do about my problem. It really strokes my ego when people tell me that I remind them of her, and that I may one day take her place as Hokage in the distant future. In the meantime, I will seek out her advice while I still can. She is a valuable resource, but sometimes she's so scary that most people would rather wait for her to initiate orders before they actively pursue her help.

When I get to the door, I notice muffled sounds coming from within the room. They are voices, but whose? Should I wait for them or just go inside and tell Tsunade that I need to speak with her as soon as possible? I decide to do the latter, because I really want to get this whole shenanigan done and over with.

I rap on the door three times, as is my custom, and the voices stop almost immediately. I shove the door open and am astonished to find Kakashi himself speaking with the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. While there is no physical response from Tsunade, Kakashi slowly turns his head over his shoulder and looks at me intently.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade asks with a sharp tone in her voice. They must have been talking about something important. Shit, what am I supposed to say now?

I regain my composure and state boldly, "Tsunade, I must speak with you as soon as possible regarding a private matter."

She nods. "Very well. What you can say in front of me you can say in front of Kakashi as well."

Didn't she hear me when I said "private matter"?

Kakashi turns to Tsunade. "I can leave if need be. Sakura must have something very important to share with you. We will continue our discussion tomorrow, with all due respect." He walks towards me – towards the door, staring sidewise at me the entire time. "Sakura," he says as he passes me. Before I have time to respond, he is gone, out the door.

I gulp and approach Tsunade's desk. "Tsunade, how much do you know about Kakashi's personal life?"

She raises an eyebrow. "More than you'd like to know. Why are you concerned about that, Sakura? Do you have an eye on him or something?"

I can feel myself turning hot red. "Ah, I'm not sure yet." Goodness, what a stupid answer…

Tsunade smiles and nods knowingly. I hate it when she does that; it means that she has an idea for a plan of some kind. "You know, Kakashi is a very suitable bachelor. He may not show it outwardly, but he certainly has many tricks up his sleeve that very few people have actually seen, I'm sure."

Not to sound so naïve, but, "What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

She sits back and crosses her arms, examining me. "How old are you, Sakura?"

"I'm twenty-two." Wow, I'm old.

"I see," she says, staring me up and down. If I didn't know better, I would say that she's checking me out. "You should be fine. Dismissed."

What? "Wait, Tsunade… what do you mean 'I should be fine'? Fine with what?"

"Kakashi is still in his mid-thirties and would make an excellent father. You're in your twenties and are therefore at the prime age for bearing children. If I were you, Sakura, I would be thinking about starting a family before you hit your thirties. It's much harder to recover from childbirth then. Keep in mind that you have to account for time in courtship with Kakashi, time alone in marriage with him, and time for you to conceive before the nine-month wait, assuming that you only want to have one child. After that, it's really up to you."

I'm perfectly speechless. "But…"

"No 'buts', dismissed."

Damn it, how did she know? Well, I suppose that solves that. Now to find Kakashi… I open the door and, upon turning around to make my way home, bump into a startled Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?!" I shriek.

His hands grip my shoulders and a low hissing sound comes from his mask. "Sh, Sakura! Calm down. I was just waiting for you. I wanted to walk you home."

Wow, that's the cutest excuse for stalking me that I've ever heard. "You old buffoon!" I say irreverently.

"Hey, who are you calling an old buffoon? Aren't you twenty-two years old already?" he says defensively.

I stop, my eyes and mouth gaping at him. "You heard our conversation?! How dare you!" I say, playfully hitting his arm and smiling at him. I can't keep a straight face when I'm around him, even if he's being annoying.

"Actually, I only heard you. Tsunade's voice is terribly low, but yours projects. Unfortunately for me, you only said a few words. I assume that Tsunade did most of the talking."

I laugh uncomfortably. "Yeah, she did… It's ok, I'm sure that you don't even want to know what she said."

Kakashi's ears are perked up now. I shouldn't have said anything. "Oh? What did she say? Now I have to know!"

I stick my tongue out at him. He can be so childish every once in a while… not too often, but more and more lately. "I'm never telling," I say to him.

Now his face is serious. "Why not? You know that you can trust me, Sakura. Besides, who do I have in my life to tell?"

I glance over at him. Despite his sarcastic smirk, his eyes are sadly colored and anxious. I know what he's been through, the names of the people who have hurt him in the past, and how I really can trust him. For such a secretive person, he is probably the most talked-about shinobi in Konoha. I know that I can tell him, but I would rather do it the right way. "Kakashi… I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night? I know it's kind of late notice, but –"

"No," he tells me abruptly.

Shit, I already ruined it. "Oh, I see…" I falter.

"I'm going on a mission in two days," he explains. "I need to rest up tomorrow so that I will be able to rise early and leave Konoha hours before sunrise. How about we have dinner tonight?"

Ack, my heart is in my throat! What do I say? "Um… sure!" I squeal like a giddy school girl. Great, that didn't sound retarded at all.

A huge grin sweeps across his face. "Great," he says sweetly. "What are we having? You're cooking, right?"

I shove his ribcage with my bony elbow. "Yeah, right. You know that I can't cook. We're going for ramen!"


	3. Hello, Kakashi

I sit at the bar and order ramen for two. Kakashi sits next to me and absentmindedly gazes at me. I have butterflies in my stomach… what is wrong with me? I try to avoid his eyes, but every time I look away, I become curious and have to see his eyes again. I think quietly to myself about what Hinata told me earlier. Maybe Kakashi is my "someone."

I quickly forget about the ramen that was served to me and spend most of my time daydreaming about what it would be like to have Kakashi for myself. The idea of Kakashi being my faithful confidant and my being his supportive lover greatly appeals to me. It's pleasing to think that out of all of the men in Konoha, Tsunade and Hinata both agree that Kakashi was meant for me.

"Sakura," Kakashi says softly.

I snap out of my daze. "Yes, Kakashi?"

"You're not eating. Is something wrong?" Hearing the concern in his voice, I know that he still cares about me, just as much as he always has. It's comforting to know that I strike a tender chord in his otherwise stoic heart.

"Kind of," I wistfully murmur as I stir my bowl of ramen idly. "I, um…" I clear my throat from the steam of the food. "I'm having problems with my love life."

His eyes lower in a silent rage. "Is it Sasuke?" he growls. "Because I swear, if it's Sasuke, I'll –"

"Oh, no. It's not Sasuke. I've been long finished with Sasuke." Now I wish that I would have let Kakashi finish his sentence. Sasuke deserves every last bit of malady coming his way. Too bad he won't have me, a medic ninja, on his side when it happens.

"Good," he scoffs. Then, as if he didn't expect it to come out of his mouth, he puts his head in his hand and says, "Sorry, that was uncalled for… I apologize."

"Kakashi, I know that you're only trying to protect me. That's all you've ever done since I've known you. Well, besides foster my growth and strength as a ninja - and that's not a bad thing. I like the fact that I can be who I am when I'm with you and have no regrets. You give me something to work for. I do everything as if I'm living up to your expectations, because I know that you don't settle for anything less than the very best."

His eyes are watering. "Sakura, you have always exceeded my expectations. I have never thought of you as any less of a ninja than myself, and yet you somehow always rise above the challenge and prove that you truly are the best in everything that you do. I can't remember when I started seeing you as my equal – it was so long ago – because you were always so mature for your age, so skilled, so… I don't even know what words, if there are any, can describe a person like you. You're… you're simply amazing."

Wow. I had no idea that Kakashi could talk like this. It makes me wonder: why is he still single? He must have never said this to anyone else before, which means that… he really does feel this way about me. "Kakashi, I have to tell you something in private. Can we get this ramen to go?"

He stands up and tells the man behind the counter. The man packages our ramen, puts it into a bag, and sends us on our way. Kakashi and I both leave bills on the bar. He looks at me and says, "This one's on me." I grab my money back and smile at him coyly. His face is so close to mine… I can only imagine what it's like to kiss him. The mere idea sends my heart racing.

I follow him outside. On the way back home, I begin to daydream again. I wonder what he looks like underneath his mask, underneath his clothes. I wonder what those "tricks" were that Tsunade hinted at when I was in her office. I wonder where we're going… not to my house, so it must be to his. I've only been there a few times, but I like it. It's very minimalistic, furnished with stylish black wooden pieces and always immaculately clean.

He opens the door for me. "After you," he says. What a gentleman! After closing the door behind us, he sits on the futon in the living room, which right now looks like a bed rather than a couch. "Sorry, I didn't set it back up this morning," he tells me. "I wasn't expecting company."

I smile and sit down with him on the futon-bed. "I understand," I say, looking deeply into his eyes. Now is the perfect time to tell him. "Kakashi, I want to know how you feel about us. You know, as a couple."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Honestly… I never..."

Yes?

"I mean, I thought…"

Yes, Kakashi?

He sighs tiredly. "Sakura, you're so young and vibrant. I'm so old and… I'm just old."

"Well, the reason I'm asking is because I saw Hinata today," I blurt out loud.

Kakashi looks at me. "What?"

Oh yeah, I still need to explain that to him. "I saw Hinata today for the first time in years. We caught up with each other, and she was talking about lovers and… crap," I couldn't find a better word. Oh, well. "Anyway, she said that it would have been wrong of me to have a relationship with you back when I was still a minor. She's right, of course, but the thought had never even occurred to me until she brought up the fact that we're both adults now, and… I don't know. Everything she said just kind of made sense."

Kakashi's eyes are glued to mine as I continue to tell him the story. "What else did she say?"

I shrug. "I don't know. She mentioned how every time we talk about each other that we get some sort of look in our eyes or something. She said that because of all of the small things she has observed over the years – and you know how good she is at doing that – she came to the conclusion that you and I have loved each other for a long time."

"I see," he says calmly… too calmly. Did he already know about this, too? Am I the last one to know everything around here?

Oh, no! Someone's knocking at the door, ruining our conversation. Kakashi and I are both thinking the same thing: how badly it would look for someone of my age to be coming out of his house at an hour like this. I'm frozen stiff – Kakashi puts a finger to his lips and directs me to the bathroom, silently instructing me to hide in there. There's a window in the bathroom, so I should probably go out that way so that whoever is at the door doesn't see me in here. As I quietly make my way to the bathroom window, Kakashi opens the door and greets the person who wrecked our moment. I grumble to myself in my head as I push the window open and scurry out. What the hell are they doing here at such a late hour, anyway?

On my way home, I think about what Kakashi would have said if we hadn't been interrupted. It didn't sound as if he was going to say anything, but I could tell that he had something on his mind; he always does. Now I understand what Hinata said about Kakashi's far-away eyes… He's looked at me like that before, but I had never even thought to question why he did it so often until right now.

Ugh, my house is such a mess. I can't bring myself to clean it – every time I try, it just gets messier. I go to my room and find the paper and pen exactly where I had left them. I stare at the words: "Cons – everything." The pros are blank. Maybe I should stop being so damn pessimistic. After all, there's always tomorrow… it's almost midnight, anyway. I just have to remember to get up early to see Kakashi before he takes his "day of rest."

A bird chirps loudly outside of my window as the sun rays stream past my drowsy head. I fell asleep at my desk… Good one, Sakura. I seem to have drooled all over my paper, too… lovely. I rub the sleepiness from my eyes and stretch. Ow, sitting in a chair all night long is uncomfortable. I glance at my watch and realize that I still have to meet Kakashi today. I wash my face and scramble out the door towards Kakashi's house. I can't wait to ask him who had ruined our conversation last night.

I knock on his door, but before I could strike it the third time, as is my custom, it opens and Kakashi stands before me. His eyes look even more groggy than usual. "Kakashi, you're –"

"Awake. I couldn't sleep," he says drowsily. He takes my arm (I think he meant to take my hand) and carefully pulls me into his house. He's acting kind of drunk, but I suppose that's what lack of sleep does to a person. He flops himself onto the futon-bed and stares blankly up at the ceiling.

I sit down beside him. "What's wrong? Who came to your house last night?"

"Tsunade," he says without moving a muscle.

Yikes, I'm in trouble now… "Um, what did she say?" I ask him.

After a long silence, he shrugs. "I'm not sure anymore. The more I think about it, the more confused I get."

More silence. "Surely you must have some idea, Kakashi. It must have been important, anyway. She came at such a late hour and all…"

"Yeah," he sighs.

Now I really want to know what he's thinking. He seems kind of worried and very pensive. "Is it about your mission tomorrow?"

He's nodding. "She gave my mission to someone else."


	4. Hello, Sakura

My eyes widen in shock. "What?! That's ridiculous! Why would she do that? Is that why you're upset? Because I would be, too."

This time, he's shaking his head. "No. I'm not upset. I'm just thinking about the reason why she took my mission away from me. It actually kind of makes sense."

"Oh? And why is that?" I ask curiously.

"She told me that I spend too much of my time away from Konoha on missions. She said that I should settle down, spend more time with my peers and look to start raising a family soon. I don't know why she was thinking about it last night, but she made me think about it, too. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that she is absolutely right. The thing is… the only solution that she and I came up with was that, out of all of the women in Konoha, there is only one for whom I would be best suited."

I forgot to breathe during his entire speech. "What's the problem?" I whisper unintentionally as I think it.

He closes his eyes to block out the pain he feels inside. "I… can't bring myself to tell her."

Frowning, I lie down next to him and place my arm across his chest, rubbing it. "Why not?" I complain.

He sighs. "Sakura, she's so beautiful… I'm so… old…"

I wonder if he's falling asleep. I continue to rub his chest tenderly and smile sadly. "You're not old," I murmur. "You're experienced. People respect that, especially women. I know I do."

He wraps his strong arm around me and pulls me closer to him. Our faces are practically smashed together now. I can feel his steady heartbeat pulsing against my body. The rhythmic rising and falling of his broad chest soothes me. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be than here with Kakashi right now. I nuzzle my face against his cheek, feeling his warm breath surround me like a blanket.

I can feel his other hand, the one that isn't holding me, coming up to his chin and peeling off the mask that has hidden his face from me for the past ten years. His eyes are still closed, but he must somehow know that mine are open and watching him. I bite my lip and stare breathlessly in amazement as he removes it; he looks like an angel. I reach out to touch his smooth face, and his lips quiver as I gingerly trace their sensuous outline with my fingers. They're so soft…

He tilts his head back, squinting his eyes in restraint – even though I'm not holding him down. I let my hand wander across flawless brow, over his intense eyes, down his precious nose. Holding his clean-shaven cheek steady, I lean over and passionately kiss him. An electric shock instantly courses through my hot veins. His body responds, putting his hand to the back of my head and pushing our lips together while grasping my hair. His other arm slides up and down my back, and when it gets to my shoulders, he tightly squeezes me.

He turns us over, humming and kissing me still. Now I'm on the bottom. His hand trails down my neck, down my curves and legs. As he comes back up, he kisses me harder and presses his hips against mine. I startle and sit up straight upon feeling the hard bulge in his pants, and he immediately pulls himself away from me. His mismatched eyes appear somewhat apologetic and a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I didn't mean to… I just don't want to ruin…" Swallowing my tears and my pride, I take a deep breath. "I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. You're supposed to be looking for your future wife, not fooling around with someone like me. I'm sure that Tsunade told you that last night."

He smiles understandingly. He always understands me, even when I don't even understand myself. "Sakura, it's ok. I know that I need someone, that I need a woman, a wife. I already know who I want to be the mother of my future children. Tsunade knows it, too."

My eyes well up in tears, in spite of my trying to force them back. "Please, don't say her name, Kakashi. I already ruined it, so please don't tell me her name. I don't want to know."

He's taken aback. "Why not? I already told you who…"

"Because I don't – wait, you told me already?"

He has that far-away look in his eyes again. "I'm looking at her right now."

I'm confused. "But I'm… you're…"

He's hugging me now. "It's you, Sakura. You are my someone."

"But… how…?" my voice trails off. Hey, come back!

"Tsunade and I had an extensive discussion about this. Basically, you and I both need balance in our lives; I need motivation and involvement, and you need companionship and stability. We work best together as a team – we always have. I don't know why I didn't realize it until Tsunade told me. I'm no good with women, and I was fairly certain that you wouldn't want to have me."

I delicately caress his face with my fingertips. "Of course I wanted you!" I breathe. "I just didn't know it, either. Gosh, how could we be so silly, Kakashi? You're my _someone_." And with that, we kiss again – this time, it lasts for much longer.

But we can't stop here… oh, no. His body is too irresistible, and I haven't even seen him naked. I grab his athletic arms while they tenderly surround me with affection. He sighs as I lightly touch the back of his neck with my fingers. He takes his vest and shirt off so that it's easier for me to touch him in the places that he likes. I ogle at his solid chest and abs and run my nails down them for a slightly clawing effect, leaving long, thin, red, vertical lines against his skin. His entire body shudders. I have never seen Kakashi like this.

His eyes are burning with desire. He lifts my top off with one continuous sweeping motion of his hands. I take his palm and push it against the soft flesh of my breast. He makes a low-pitched groaning sound as he cups his hand underneath my bra, feeling the stiff nipple and using his other hand to feel my other breast. I can feel myself growing taut beneath his firm grip as he squeezes me with all of his fingers and gently pinches my erect nipples. My whole body is flushing crimson with passion for him.

He kisses my lips again, and he moves down my chin, down my jaw, down my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and all the while unclasping my bra. It falls off of my breasts and he takes this as an opportunity to lavish them with attention, using only his mouth to do so. I watch intently as he rolls his silken tongue around me, flicking my nipple with it and sucking on me as if he is trying to get milk from me. I never imagined that this kind of act would feel so good coming from a grown man. He really knows how to get my juices flowing.

And flowing they are. As his mouth attends to my upper body, his fingers are attending my lower half. His hands slide up my leg and underneath my shorts, feeling the hot, wet, swollen cleft between my legs. His attention drifts from my torso down to my shorts, which he now desperately wants to take off. I help him, running my hands down into the waistband of my shorts and slipping them off, taking my panties with them. He kisses me down there and rubs my clitoris, causing me to moan in delight.

While he rubs me with his thumb, another finger from the same hand decides to wander inside of me. I gasp every time he moves – I'm so sensitive right now. At first, his finger moves in and out, in and out in a straight line. Then he slightly curves his finger and wiggles it inside of me. I can feel myself leaking onto his hand, but he seems pleased. My vagina muscles are starting to contract in anticipation, and now he knows that I need another part of his body to satisfy me.

His pants come off, and all I can see now is his big, hard, throbbing erection. For its size, it is anything but intimidating. It is rather proportionate and nicely formed, distinctly colored darker than the rest of his body because of the blood flow. I hold it in my hand and begin to stroke it; he purrs and moves back and forth in my hand. I push on his chest with my hand until he is lying down on the bed. He holds me by the waist and lifts me onto him. As he buries himself inside of me, I can't help but cry his name out. He feels better than anything or anyone I've ever felt before.

We move our hips in synch and moan with pleasure. Finally, our bodies are one. Once a rhythm is established, we work towards orgasm together. Not a word is spoken as we begin to rock faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder against each other with every movement. A tingle spreads throughout my body, starting with my woman parts and growing out to my extremities. I can't hold it in anymore – with a loud wail, I slowly collapse onto him and allow every feeling inside of me to intensify to the point where I'm virtually paralyzed by the sensation.

He breathes a sigh of contentment as his seed fills my womb. I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed, but it doesn't matter, anyway. All I can see is Kakashi's face either way, which is perfectly fine with me. Our hearts are pounding… we smell like sex. He was right – we do work best together as a team. I smile inside: I have found my "someone."


End file.
